cnmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ccarbe6062/Cartoon Network
PLOT It's kind of like Kingdom Hearts, but with just Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon worlds... with a few surprise guests. Main Heroes # Leonardo (TMNT 2012) # Garnet (Steven Universe) Playable Characters # Swiper (Dora the Explorer) # Jimmy Neutron # Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Grim, Mandy, & Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) # Finn the Human & Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) # Donnie, Raph, and Mikey (TMNT 2012) # Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls 2016) # SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy & Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) # Yumi & Ami (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) # Sportacus and Stephanie (LazyTown) # Zim, GIR, & Dib (Invader ZIM) # Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) # Grizz, Pan-Pan & Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) # Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, & Raven (Teen Titans 2005) # Earthworm Jim & Princess What's-Her-Name (Earthworm Jim Cartoon) # Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) # Fanboy & Chum Chum # Otis (Back at the Barnyard) # Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, & Stevonnie (Steven Universe) # Bessie (Mighty B) # Skipper, Rico, Private, & Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar) # Gumball & Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) # Uncle Grandpa STAGES # Rainforest (Dora the Explorer) # Retroville (Jimmy Neutron) # Foster's Home (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Endsville (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) # Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) # New York City (TMNT 2012) # Townsville (Powerpuff Girls 2016) # Bikini Bottom / Rock Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) # Camp Youwannasushi (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) # Lazy Town (Lazy Town) # Zim's House / Planet IRK / The City (Invader ZIM) # O-Town / Kerplopitgoes Island (Rocko's Modern Life) # The Cave / San Francisco (We Bare Bears) # Jump City (Teen Titans 2005) # Terlawk / Planet Heck (Earthworm Jim Cartoon) # Bugs' House / Casa de Calma (The Looney Tunes Show) # Fanlair / Frosty Mart / Galaxy Hills Elementary School (Fanboy and Chum Chum) # Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard) # Beach City (Steven Universe) # Pier 31 / The Hive (Mighty B) # Central Park Zoo / Coney Island Hideout (Penguins of Madagascar) # Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) # FINAL STAGE | The Void (....?) BOSS BATTLES # Swiper # Ice Queen # King Goobot # Professor Calamitous # Terrence # Omnizot # Jeff the Spider # Brain Eating Meteor # Betty Grof # The Lich # Kraang Suprime # Mojo Jojo # Allegro # King Neptune # DoodleBob # Flying Dutchman # El Diablo # Beautiful Gorgeous # Robbie Rotten # Invader Zim # Sizz-Lorr # Mr. Smitty # Ralph # Barry # Control Freak # Professor Monkey-For-A-Head # Evil the Cat # Marvin the Martian # Global Warmer # Sigmordian # Vampire-Otis # Mertin Fargleman # Yellow and Blue Diamonds # Him # Doctor Blowhole # Frank, Howdy and Grady # Rob # Final Boss:|:The Ultimate Newborn Cyanide MUSIC # Starup Screen | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XALpEcfSScA # Title Screen | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JX8y89lu5c # Dora the Explorer Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcA_6ro-QwQ # Rainforest (Dora) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl-RDA-tCOg # Swiper Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EveNbdwH-VM # Ice Queen Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPEFzyqF9Lg # Jimmy Neutron Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFiVjY2Its0 # Retroville | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vrLcAeXvZg # King Goobot Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvP9L9H0kz4 # Professor Calamitous Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZ3p9bJ4cUA # Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1X0ik9NdNg # Foster's Home | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9Ntl08F6co # Terrence Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsYNzI56Ee8 # Omnizot Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gSHuJ2ES68 # Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Theme Song (Hub Version) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVOtuE83bA0 # Endsville | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOldthlkQL4 # Jeff the Spider Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_G1N_22v-A # Brain Eating Meteor Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4168pnc25Gk # Adventure Time Credits Music (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tnn1H5KEp9w # Land of Ooo | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyT7pde7Kgc # Betty Grof Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPEFzyqF9Lg # The Lich Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJLHyzTSLp0 # TMNT 2012 Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgPiQf_NDeA # New York City | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBgAudej6F0 # Kraang Supreme Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6r2vJJYX6U # Powerpuff Girls Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqoG_VanOJk # Endsville | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xf5ia4i00RM # Mojo Jojo Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vGDhHWI6PQ # Allegro Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x81cLKyPCVA # SpongeBob SquarePants Campfire Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92hM2oHoFOY # Bikini Bottom | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BE1i4cs1Hw # King Neptune Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcj6YyQhNNw # DoodleBob Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxL5S2rLoHc # Rock Bottom | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3vr5F5oZRU # Flying Dutchman Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VA7jj-3Tjpc # Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0GW0Os9SHs # Camp Youwannasushi | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMzrG8n2Epc # El Diablo Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl7nahRckTM # Lazy Town Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ91GIKCcGw # Lazy Town | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_OQ37tWMdY # Robbie Rotten Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UM1wBVqa4Ek # Beautiful Gorgeous Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAHJCjZsLA8 # Invader Zim Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jndjn4piKvE # Zim's House | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NALY4Reuc4 # Invader Zim Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMX1WHZ4xhU # Planet IRK | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUoo8NNhAVs # The City | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xB_R5RdNm90 # Mighty B Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxK504s8jFw # Pier 31 / The Hive | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7LmP4-re0Y # Sizz-Lorr Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkXUoc5mC0g # Rocko's Modern Life Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYAruuPmbpU # O-Town | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUFQ-Fyill0 # Kerplopitgoes Island | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh9ovwEdFRo # Mr. Smitty Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMjgYmFQs4I # We Bare Bears Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKcYsjGi8tI # The Cave | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OycfItHJtaI # Ralph Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io-nBiP2ctY # San Francisco | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3khBy0uZf3k # Barry Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV_3Dpw-BRY # Teen Titans Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHYfXKpg508 # Jump City | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh_wk5Bprq8 # Control Freak Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjgu5c3bkT0 # Earthworm Jim Theme Song (Hub Version) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abOnxYzpUtY # Terlawk | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgkgrn0FkTs # Professor Monkey-For-A-Head Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qs4iC8O3ocY # Planet Heck | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8w8oTbut08 # Evil the Cat Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASeHxt42oho # Looney Tunes Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__z1vN4TlyQ # Bug's House | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFbkQUtgjys # Marvin the Martian Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip1usqfHFOc # Casa de Calma | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKrkTIwvjSI # Fanboy and Chum Chum Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7FRHhLOOY4 # Fanlair | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7E_KKPo1a0 # Frosty Mart | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlNObRUp1Cs&t=4s # School | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPwMzjy61nc # Global Warmer Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRKnc1eJ46Y # Slow Ride (Back at the Barnyard Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LdYlpG9X54 # Barnyard | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuFfPQY-FUo # Vampire-Otis Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLV9hbWGLkU # Mertin Fargleman Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEsetZm6JHM # Steven Universe Theme Song (Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94yYC-SFCzs # Beach City | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-aAldo0T38 # Yellow and Blue Diamonds Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyT7pde7Kgc # Him Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ytk_fpR33lc # I Like To Move It (Penguins of Madagascar Hub Remix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IH_J_s5zrog # Central Park Zoo | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeDMS4LQIG0 # Coney Island Hideout | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Qey0e6t8WU&t=10s # Doctor Blowhole Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_azdbrILqU # The Amazing World of Gumball Theme Song (Hub Version) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7x8HX2RlLoI # Elmore | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lj7hgEBFmf4 # Frank, Howdy, and Grady Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMEfjl7Q2uk # Rob Boss Battle | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv9YFMYm78U # Final Boss Music Phase 1 | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGh5DV0D3wk # Final Boss Music Phase 2 | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIPJIZDyQFs # Credits Medley Introduction | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31EILQFNEo8 # Credits Medley Ending | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhpQGOKGatY # Multiplayer | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEpo3qi5WeM # Credits Medley | https://soundcloud.com/chris-carbery-1/cartoon-network-nickelodeon-the-ultimate-multiverse-medley Category:Blog posts